headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Drive: Finish Line
}} "Finish Line" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the action sci-fi series Blood Drive, and the thirteenth and final episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Straiton with a script written by series creator James Roland. It first aired on Syfy on Wednesday, September 6th, 2017 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Blood Drive was created by James Roland. * This episode had a viewership of 364,000 people upon its initial broadcast, which is the same viewership as the previous episode. It rated 0.11% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actress Frances Sholto-Douglas' surname is mis-spelled as Francis Sholto-Doublas in this episode. Whoops! * This is the fourth episode of Blood Drive directed by David Straiton. He previously directed "Faces of Blood Drive". * This is the fourth episode of Blood Drive written by James Roland. He previously wrote "The Gentlemen's Agreement". * This is the final episode of the season. It is also the final appearance of all characters. * The only confirmed survivor of the Heart building incident is Arthur Bailey. * Final appearance of Julian Slink; death confirmed in this episode as he has no more clone bodies to download his mind into. * Karma d'Argento likely dies in this episode. She was pinned down beneath a large cement column just prior to the collapse of the building. * Although it is not shown, Grace d'Argento likely dies in this episode. As this is the final episode of the show, it can be assumed that she does in fact perish when the building collapses. * The death of Christopher Carpenter is confirmed in this episode. He is impaled through the abdomen with a piece of metal by Arthur Bailey. * The final fate of Aki is unclear. As she is a robot, there is the potential that she may have survived the collapse of the Heart building. Allusions * Arthur Bailey makes reference to when he held the title of Primo in the Blood Drive. This was in episode 1x11, "Rise of the Primo". * Karma d'Argento refers to Arthur Bailey as "Barbie" in this episode. This is a nickname that usually only Grace calls him by. * The island that Arthur Bailey awakens on (naked for some reason) is the Blood Rock Prison for the Criminally Insane. * Julian Slink makes reference to M.C. Escher in this episode. Escher was a Dutch graphic artist Dutch graphic artist who made mathematically inspired woodcuts, lithographs, and mezzotints. His work features mathematical objects and operations including impossible objects, explorations of infinity, reflection, symmetry, perspective, truncated and stellated polyhedra, hyperbolic geometry, and tessellations. Quotes * Julian Slink: Heart architecture is like a time warp continuum. Kind of like M.C. Escher on acid. If you listened to my monologues more, you wouldn't be so confused. .... * Julian Slink: Boy, she gives you anal on the first date, and now she's got you wrapped around her little finger. .... * Christopher Carpenter: But as my grandmamma used to say, women are like buses -- always another one to ride. * Arthur Bailey: Didn't know your grandmama was a feminist. * Christopher Carpenter: Pentecostal feminist. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:September, 2017/Episodes